The present invention generally relates to the formation of electrical traces on a substrate, and more particularly to the formation of electrical traces using an ink jet system to apply a circuit pattern, followed by the application of a powdered metal composition which is melted to produce the traces.
The development of increasingly sophisticated computer and electronic systems has created a corresponding need for circuit production methods of improved efficiency and economy. In order to achieve these goals, many circuit fabrication methods have been developed and used. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,533 to Miller involves a printed circuit production method which uses an ink containing a conductive metal or metal-containing activator. In a preferred embodiment, the ink is delivered using an ink jet system, followed by the application of a secondary metal layer using an electroless metal plating solution. Other methods of circuit fabrication involve the use of screen printing techniques which are well known in the art.
However, a need remains for an improved method of manufacturing conductive circuit traces in a rapid and efficient manner with a minimal number of process steps. The present invention satisfies this need, as described herein below.